krisbernaltvfandomcom-20200215-history
Sa 'yo Lamang
=''Sa 'yo Lamang''= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Sa 'yo Lamang (Only Yours) is a 2010 Filipino religious-family drama film produced and released by Star Cinema.[2] It is Star Cinema's offering for its 17th year anniversary.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_%27yo_Lamang&action=edit&section=1 editSynopsis From the director who gave us Tanging Yaman, Laurice Guillen, is back with another heart-warming family drama which teaches us about love, faith and life. Sa ‘Yo Lamang stars Christopher De Leon, Lorna Tolentino, Bea Alonzo, Coco Martin, Enchong Dee, Miles Ocampo, Shaina Magdayao and Empress Schuck. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_%27yo_Lamang&action=edit&section=2 editPlot Dianne seems to have a happy family.She and her mom just bought a house for them,her younger siblings are doing great at school, and her boyfriend of two years is already preparing for their future together. But everything in her life shatters when her dad, Franco, returns after ten years of being with his mistress. More than the irritating presence of Franco, what hurts Dianne the most is how her mom wholeheartedly accepts Franco back to live with them again, and how her siblings allow him to be their father again, as if he never left. Confused and hurt, Dianne does everything to throw Franco out of their lives. But as she succeeds with her plans, she is shocked to learn that their family’s problem is more than the return of the man who has hurt her in the past.And thus the start of the journey of Dianne and her family as they discover their family’s secrets. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_%27yo_Lamang&action=edit&section=3 editCast and characters Main Cast *Christopher De Leon as Franco Alvero *Lorna Tolentino as Amanda Alvero *Bea Alonzo as Dianne Alvero *Coco Martin as Coby Alvero *Enchong Dee as James Alvero *Miles Ocampo as Lisa Alvero Supporting Cast *Shaina Magdayao as Karen *Zanjoe Marudo as John *Diether Ocampo as Paul *Lauren Young as Lorraine *Empress Schuck as Agnes Special Participation *Dominic Ochoa as Father Eric *Igi Boy Flores as Kennedy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_%27yo_Lamang&action=edit&section=4 editReception http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_%27yo_Lamang&action=edit&section=5 editReviews This film is graded A by the Cinema Evaluation Board of the Philippines and rated PG-13 by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board.[4] The film lead the nominations in 27th PMPC Star Awards for Movies, having thirteen nominations, but the film failed to win any of the awards.[5] The Film Academy of the Philippines awarded Lorna Tolentino the Best Actress of the year award during the 29th Luna Awards.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_%27yo_Lamang&action=edit&section=6 editSoundtrack The official theme song titled Sa 'Yo Lamang, is sang by Juris together with the Ars Cantica Ensemble. The official music video was directed by Cathy Garcia-Molina. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_%27yo_Lamang&action=edit&section=7 editInternational screenings The film had international screenings on September 17, 2010 in select cities in the United States such as Las Vegas, NV, San Francisco, CA, Los Angeles, CA, San Diego, CA, Seattle, WA,Honolulu, HI, Bergenfield, NJ, Milpitas, CA, Chicago, IL. It will also have screenings in Ontario, Canada, Alberta, Vancouver, Canada, and Guam. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_%27yo_Lamang&action=edit&section=8 editBox Office The film grossed ₱20 million on its first week falling at number two behind Despicable Me. Within the film's 4th week, it had grossed a total of ₱48 million.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_%27yo_Lamang&action=edit&section=9 editReferences #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sa_'yo_Lamang#cite_ref-boxofficemojo.com_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sa_'yo_Lamang#cite_ref-boxofficemojo.com_0-1 ''b] [1] #'^' Quintos, Napoleon (17 April 2010). "Lorna Tolentino is excited about returning to movies with ‘Sa ‘Yo Lamang’". ABS-CBN.com. Retrieved 18 April 2010. #'^' "Sa 'Yo Lamang will mark 17th anniversary of Star Cinema". PEP.ph. 5 August 2010. Retrieved 5 August 2010. #'^' "PEP REVIEW: Sa 'Yo Lamang will not disappoint viewers looking for inspiration". PEP.ph. 2 September 2010. Retrieved 2 September 2010. #'^' [http://www.pep.ph/news/29240/%20Sa-_#39;Yo-Lamang -and- Sigwa- lead-nominations-at-the-27th-Star-Awards-for-Movies Sa 'Yo Lamang and Sigwa lead nominations at the 27th Star Awards for Movies] #'^' <Doplhy and Lorna Tolentino win top acting honors at 29th Luna Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_%27yo_Lamang&action=edit&section=10 editExternal links *Sayo Lamang Official Movie Website *Star Cinema Multiply Website *Official Movie Multiply Website View page ratingsRate this pageWhat's this? Trustworthy Objective Complete Well-written I am highly knowledgeable about this topic (optional) Submit ratings